Covert Ops: The Rebellion
The year is 2019, shortly after the defeat of United Forces in World War IV, the controversial bombing of a medicine factory in the Sudan sparks another conflict, Phoenix team is called to investigate, leading to the Pan-American Militia vice-commander. Prologue 7:25 PM, January 9th, 2019 TF144 headquarters in Bourdeaux, France "Team, the bombing of the medicine factory in the Sudan was perpetrated by a Tomahawk missile launched from an American frigate" Skyler said to the team. "Was it a US Navy-led operation?" Katya asked. "No one knows, we'll have to investigate the situation". "Guys, we got a telegram from our agent in Africa. Message reads: " JANUARY 9TH, 2019. THE BOMBING OF THE AXTLIN MEDICINE FACTORY IN OMDURMAN, SUDAN WAS CONDUCTED BY A NON-US NAVY OPERATIVE. SOLOMON J.P. "Right, now we are maybe the only ones who know the bombings were not lead by the US Navy. We have to stop another war from starting by intervening immediately. Pack an extra pair of underpants, we're going on holiday." Jack said. "Where to?". "Sudan". Chapter 1: Contingency 3:30 PM, January 10th, 2019 Khartoum, Sudan Objective: Protect Ambassador Stephen Karlsberg from any attempted attacks The US-TF144 joint op commander Colonel Tom Plunkett said to all the units "All teams, perimetre secured, the High Value Individual has been secured. Beware of your surroundings, out.". Jack and Ryan were on the top of the embassy, overlooking the city skyline. Becky and Jorge were vigilating the entrance of the embassy. Katya and Skyler were on the back, the rest were inside the embassy. "Unidentified hostile gunmen outside the embassy!" Zywicz said through the comms. "Shit! Protect the ambassador" ordered Maj. Pellegrino. The gunmen were equipped with AK-47s and Type 56s and were of Sudanese origin. "Who are they? Who are they working for?" said Ryan to Jack. "I don't know" responded Jack to Ryan. Ryan then assembled his fifty caliber sniper rifle and aimed it, he shot gunmen after gunmen, eventually softening up their resistance. "When is that damn helicopter coming?" Jack said. The Marines and the 144 operatives continued keeping the gunmen at bay, until eventually, the helicopter came to pick the Ambassador up. "Mr. Ambassador, the chopper is here, let's go!" said Tom Plunkett to the Ambassador. "Okay" Ambassador Karlsberg stood up and ran to the rooftop to the helicopter, a SH-3 Sea King. Jack was about to get on board but was shot by a sniper. "Nooo!" Ryan exclaimed, he hauled him to the helicopter, the Ambassador then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up. "We're all on board. Skyler! Where are you?" Ryan asked. "We're 10 seconds away from the rooftop", Skyler and Katya ran as fast as they could, Katya tripped but was helped back by Skyler. "Good, let's leave, now!". Chapter 2 4:54 AM, January 11th, 2019 Kiev, Ukraine Objective: Reveal the real mastermind of the January 8th attacks in Sudan Yura, Jack and Marco were the only ones taking part in the operation, they were inside a hotel "What are we supposed to do now?" Marco asked. "Secure a truck, suspected to contain intel on the attacks in Omdurman" Jack replied. "I hear something, coming outside the hotel", "It's Russian voices, Yura, what are they saying?" Marco asked. "Bring them out and kill them, everyone else in the hotel doesn't matter" Yura responded. The men were armed with Russian weapons, the leader was armed with a PP-91 Kedr submachine gun, the other men carried AK-105 carbines. "Lock and load men", they opened fire on the suspected enemies. "It's the Red mafia", the hitmen fired their weapons at the three man team, "What do they want?" Jack asked. The last of the hitmen was killed, except their leader, who was shot by Yuri in the left ankle with his Makarov PMM. "Гореть в аду!" (Burn in hell), replied the hitman. "Заткнись!" Yura replied. "It's no use, we have the target truck already! Tell us!" Yura said in Russian. "Ларенсь Кордъсонн" (Laurence Cordson) replied the hitman, Yura then shot him. "It's Cordson." Yura said to his teammates. "What!" they replied. "Yeah, let's get the truck" Yuri then said. The truck was a Belarusian MAZ-6430 with a flatbed trailer and a container, with the logo of a shipping company, 'Maяitima'. "Open it", ordered Marco. When they opened it, what they first saw was a shipping manifest on the door written in English. "Get it, we're leaving. Inside the container was nothing more than cables, ropes and harnesses, along with empty crates. "Baseplate, we have what we need. Send in the extraction helo" Jack said. Chapter 3 2:30 PM, January 13th, 2019 Kowloon, Hong Kong Objective: Intercept the shipment from Маяitima "Team, we are expecting a suspicious container from Maяitima. Be cautious, we don't want any deaths here." Pellegrino said. Phoenix team positioned on the docks. "Baseplate, what is the cargo?" Becky asked. "We don't know yet, we need you to secure the barge as it reaches the harbour." replied Baseplate. "Understood Baseplate, out.". The ship arrived just as expected, a medium sized freighter was unloaded by the ship's cranes. Security teams got out and had their weapons ready. "Which container is it?" asked Steven. "It's just one container, it is to be loaded in a truck. When the truck arrives and we see the container, we go loud." Jack said to the team. "Wilco!" the team replied. "There's the truck" someone whispered. "And there's the container" Jorge said. "Go loud", the team shot the truck driver and the surrounding guards. "Over by the gantry", screamed Roland. The enemy security teams were all neutralized and the team secured the truck. "Open it". The container was empty, "Baseplate, the container was empty" Becky said. "Phoenix team, it looks like our intel was off. There's a second cargo which is being transported via the MTR railway system. You must secure this cargo at all costs." Baseplate replied. "Get on one of the trucks, we're taking this container, no matter the costs. Baseplate, get us a helicopter!" Pellegrino said. "Phoenix team, we're sending you a UH-60 Blackhawk, callsign Sickle." replied Baseplate. "Alright, thanks Baseplate, out." The helicopter landed within seconds of being requested. "Get on board, go, go, go!" Louis said. The helicopter took off to follow the train. When the train was spotted, they were ordered to fire. "Get on the machine gun!" ordered the pilot, Nigel. "On it!" Skyler gripped the left .50 cal machine gun while Ryan took the right .50 cal. "Firing!", Skyler fired at the train multiple times. "Why is that bastard still breathing?" Nigel said. They fired multiple times against the enemy train until it came to a complete stop. "Train secured, send in Tango team." Pellegrino said. When Tango team landed on the train, they searched until locating the package. "This is Tango team, package secured, prepare to--", the bomb went off, killing Tango team and releasing mustard gas,